On Olympus
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: Percy and Sally are TRYING to tell Paul about who Percy really is, but they are interrupted when a certain god of the sea shows up to bring Percy to Olympus...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it! And yes, this is OOC!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Percy Jackson was sitting across from his new stepfather, Paul Blofis, and his mother, Sally Jackson.

"You see, Paul, Percy isn't a normal kid," Sally says, then shakes her head. "This is so frustrating!"

"Calm down, Mom," Percy soothes her. He turns to Paul.

"I know he isn't, Sally. He's a very special one," Paul compliments.

Percy smiles. "Thank you, Paul, but that wasn't what she meant. You see… well, you know the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Like Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena?" Paul reels off.

"Yes," Percy answers, glancing out the window warily. "But don't select a few names, Paul."

Thunder rumbles, as if agreeing with him.

"Anyway… they're real."

Paul stares at him in silence. "What? They can't be! They're just a _myth_!" Paul exclaims, getting over his initial shock.

The thunder rumbles more violently, and a flash of lightning is seen.

"No they aren't, Paul," Sally jumps in.

Paul swivels his head toward her. "Sally?" She couldn't be going insane!

"Percy's father is Poseidon. Remember you met him?" Sally asks.

"But that wasn't the sea god!"

"Yes he was," Percy intervenes.

"You- you had a child with the sea god?" Paul asks Sally, scoffing. "That can't be true."

Before either Sally or Percy could protest or argue, a gentle knock comes at the door.

Mother and son exchange a glance, and Sally gets up and goes to the door. She swings it open.

"P-P-Poseidon!" she cries.

The God of the Sea smiles warmly at her. "Hello Sally. Congratulations on your marriage. How have you been?"

"F-F-Fine," stutters Sally.

"May I come in?" Poseidon questions politely. Everyone is hit by déjà vu.

Percy appears beside his mother. "Mom, who is-" He glances at the door. "Father!"

Poseidon smiles at him. "Hello, Percy. Am I intruding?"

"Nope," Percy answers. "Come on in."

Sally, still slightly in shock, steps aside to allow her former lover to step inside.

Paul comes out of the living room. "Poseidon?"

Poseidon chuckles softly. "Hello Paul."

"These two were just trying to convince me that you were the sea god. That's absolutely absurd! Help me convince them otherwise!"

Poseidon simply looks at him in amusement before turning to look at his son and his son's mother. "You're telling him now?"

Percy shrugs. "It seemed like the right time."

One of Poseidon's brows raise. "What happened, Percy?"

Percy looks down sheepishly. His father knew him too well. "I kind of came home bruised from a battle."

"With what?"

Percy shuffles his feet.

Poseidon decides to let it go. "Why don't I help you with that later, Paul? My brothers want to have a… _talk_ with Percy."

Gulping, Percy shoots a glance at his father. What did Zeus and Hades want with him now?

Sally looked at him in worry. "What do your, uh, brothers want with Percy?"

"Don't worry, Sally. I won't let anything bad happen," Poseidon assures her.

"What kind of people are your brothers if Sally is worried?" Paul interrupts, his voice venomous.

"They can act like their namesakes at times," Poseidon answers smoothly.

"What are their namesakes?" Paul demands.

"Zeus and Hades," Poseidon replies. "My… grandparents, you see, were quite the Greek fanatics."

"Your brothers are named Zeus and Hades?" Paul inquires skeptically.

"Yes," Poseidon answers. "Now, Percy, we really must be going." He glances out the window.

As if agreeing with him, impatient thunder rumbles and lightning flashes.

Percy also sees and hears all this, so he says, "Let's go, Father. I'll… er, explain further when I get home, Paul."

With that, Percy quickly retreats out of the apartment, his father following him.

"So, Percy?"

Percy turns to look at Poseidon. "Yeah?"

"Why are you calling me 'Father' all of a sudden?"

Percy shrugs. "I didn't realize I was. So what do Zeus and Hades want with me?"

"I have no idea, my son. My brothers' minds work in weird ways," Poseidon replies.

"Hades is actually coming up from the Underworld?"

Poseidon nods.

x.o.x.o.x.

Percy walks into the throne room. It was relatively empty. The only ones in there were the King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky, Zeus, and the Lord of the Dead, Hades.

Giving his son an encouraging look, Poseidon takes to his own throne.

"Welcome back to Mount Olympus, Perseus Jackson," Zeus says.

Percy stays silent for a few moments. But then his manners make themselves known. "Thank you, Lord Zeus."

"You are wondering why we summoned you here," Zeus guesses shrewdly.

"Yes, Lord Zeus."

"You are a very powerful demigod. You do realize that, correct?" Hades takes over for Zeus temporarily.

"Am I, Lord Hades?" Percy asks genuinely.

"Yes, Perseus. You are very powerful. You, my own Nico, and Zeus's Thalia are possibly the most powerful demigods to have ever walked the planet," Hades continues.

"Yes, Lord Hades," Percy answers.

"Therefore monsters, some at our command and most not, have been hunting you three and your mortal families. But you especially have achieved admirable feats," Zeus says.

"Returning his master bolt, retrieving the Golden Fleece, rescued Lady Artemis and made Atlas hold up the sky again, you've discovered Pan, and you are the savior of Olympus. We will be commanding all monsters to never hunt you again."

"Thank you, Lord Hades."

Hades and Zeus both examine the boy. Poseidon beams proudly at him.

"I won't try to kill him again. I approve," Zeus says very quickly in ancient Greek.

Poseidon tears his eyes away from his son to look at his brother. "Are you sure about that, brother?" he replies, also in quick ancient Greek.

"As long as you two don't try to kill my Thalia," Zeus answers. "And neither of your children may come into the sky!"

"Thalia will be safe from the ocean. And when has Percy ever gone into your domain, brother?" Poseidon returns.

"Once, don't you remember? I spared him once. Nico may not come into the sky either, Hades."

Before Hades replies, he adds, "I approve as well, brother. He is a very capable child. My son will keep out of both your domains. Do not try to kill him either."

Switching back to English, Poseidon says to his son, "I will bring you back to your apartment, Percy."

He gets off his throne and shrinks to human size.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. Thank you, Lord Hades. Goodbye."

His uncles look at him and both smile slightly at him.

"Goodbye, Perseus," Zeus says.

Hades nods at him before disappearing, no doubt to go back to the Underworld.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Percy?"

The God of the Seas and Percy stop before Percy's mother and stepfather's apartment door.

"Will Lord Zeus or Lord Hades ever try to kill me again?" Percy questions.

Poseidon smiles gently at him.

Before he can answer, Sally Jackson slips out of her apartment.

"I heard my son's question, and I think I'd like to know."

Poseidon nods at her, accepting her explanation.

"No, Percy. My brothers will not try to kill you again. I will not try to kill Thalia or Nico ever again. It is high time there was some peace on Mount Olympus," Poseidon answers his son.

"Is that possible? I mean, you and Athena are forever enemies," jokes Percy.

Poseidon laughs. "Very true, son. I must get going. Take care of yourself, Percy. Goodbye Sally." With a warm smile at both his son and his son's mother, Poseidon disappears on a sea breeze.

Sally stands there, looking at where her former lover had disappeared.

Percy smiles. "Come on, Mom, let's go clear some things up for Paul."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There! Done! I hope you enjoyed it! It was just an idea that kind of popped into my head. I know, it's kind of OOC. Leave me some reviews!**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


End file.
